Water runecrafting gloves
Water runecrafting gloves are a reward that may be purchased with tokens from the Fist of Guthix minigame or from Stanley Limelight for 80 thaler. They give double runecrafting experience when crafting water runes. This effect lasts for the crafting of 1,000 rune essence, with a total of 12,000 experience (Net gain 6,000 experience) after which they crumble to dust. The water runecrafting gloves require a runecrafting level of 20 to wear and are non-tradeable. You cannot have more than one pair of these gloves simultaneously. As with other runecrafting gloves, it cannot be used for assisting work. Be aware that they do NOT boost experience gained at the Ourania Runecrafting Altar. When they are used up, the chat box says, "The charges in your gloves have been used up and they crumble to dust." Players can right-click on the gloves in their inventory and click "Inspect" to see how many charges they have left. Using the Gloves The effect of crafting water runes with these gloves makes the experience higher than crafting any single rune type (other than earth runes, with the earth runecrafting Gloves). In addition, players only need rune essence, which costs coins at the Grand Exchange, instead of pure essence, which costs at the Grand Exchange. At level 57 Runecrafting, players will create 4x water runes. This makes using the water gloves somewhat useful as the price of water runes has dropped to coins. You can make also a slight profit even when buying the rune essence from the Grand Exchange, and currently this profit is *4)- }}. This is explained better in the table below. The following table assumes you are crafting 28 essence at a time, and buying the rune essence from the Grand Exchange. Method of Use Because the water altar is inconvenient and far from a bank, the most convenient method to make use of these gloves is to use altar teletabs from The Great Orb Project (requires 50 runecrafting) and Ring of Kinship. The player needs teletabs and 26 rune essence in their inventory. They should then break the teletab to teleport to altar. After the runes have been crafted, the player can teleport to Daemonheim and repeat the process for relatively fast runecrafting experience. This can be used in conjunction with the Explorer's Ring for extra elemental runes. 150px | caption = A player wearing Water Runecrafting Gloves. |tier = n/a | requirements= 20 }} The fastest method without teletabs for members is to teleport to the Draynor bank with an Amulet of glory, and run to the altar. This takes about 1 minute. Alternatively, one can bring a dramen staff and run to the Zanaris bank after doing Lost City. This takes about 1 minute. Another way uses the Explorer's ring 3. Start at the Draynor bank, then run to the water altar. After crafting runes, use the ring teleport back to the cabbage field. Turn run off and walk to the bank. Deposit your newly made runes, and withdraw more essence. Turn run back on and run back to the water altar. Repeat until you have have run out of essence. Another way uses the Explorer's ring 3. Start at the Draynor bank with a inventory of rune essence and water teleports. Teleport to the water altar, create the runes, and do the cabbage teleport then run/walk to the bank and do it again. (You can get water altar teleports from the Great Orb Project minigame in the wizards tower through the purple portal.) Category:Gloves Category:Runecrafting